


Alex's Tell

by liternee109



Series: London Spy Drabble Fest 2016 Submissions [2]
Category: London Spy
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: Danny muses on how Alex is not an open book like Danny is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2 Requirements: The prompt is “Tell”, canon-compliant, the word limit 300.
> 
> Thanks to mioka for the beta!

Everyone had a tell, or in Danny’s case, multiple, his face in general. He had an honest face, was easy to read, Alex had said. Good things, Alex had said. The question was; what was Alex’s tell? Did Danny even want to know? He knew that answer; No. Alex was harder to read, he had a closed face and thought carefully about everything he said. He did not speak as easily as Danny, did not interact as smoothly with the world around him. Anything candid from Alex that Danny was able to coax out he cherished; he took it as a personal accomplishment. He didn’t want to be like everyone else in Alex’s life; he didn’t want to be inscrutable, emotionless, lifeless. Danny was Danny and if he could use that to help Alex be more comfortable in his own skin then all the better. He loved Alex’s smiles, they were never easily given but meant so much more for it. Figuring out Alex’s tell meant not trusting him, meant being as analytical and questioning as everyone else and his life and Danny did not want that. He loved the Alex he had and didn’t want that to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come say hi over at tumblr @amarulasmile.


End file.
